The Amazing Race Mario!
by Marioandpokemonfanboy
Summary: 12 Mario characters will duke it out for 1 million dollars!
1. Shut up yellow!

"Hello everyone, welcome to The Amazing Race!" Toad was standing at the bridge of Peach's castle. "Last time we had a few difficulties… But that does not matter because today you will be seeing Twelve teams duke it out to win 1 million dollars. This is The Amazing Race!

"Wahoo! I am so excited for this season we are going to crush this season am I right?" Mario and Luigi walked up to Toad.

"Um, I'm sorry but you guys aren't playing…" Toad rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What! This doesn't make sense since we are the heroes and the race is named after us!" Mario cried.

"Sorry fellas but you guys are our interns this year you guys will be helping out in challenges." Toad shrugged.

"Aw man I guess this is better than running around the world and now we get to watch everyone play!" Luigi said optimistically

"I guess whatever..." Mario sighed.

"Now we will be introducing the teams yadda yadda…" Toad walked off.

**Rosalina and Pauline - Friends**

"I'm just racing in this race so we can prove the whole word wrong that Peach and Daisy are the best Female characters." Pauline crossed her arms

"I'm glad I get to race with my friend Pauline but I will take this as seriously as anybody." Rosalina said.

**Wario and Waluigi - Step Bros**

"Haha I can't wait to get all the garlic I want after we win the moolah!" Wario started drooling.

"I'm excited so we can actually buy a house and not live on the streets! I'm telling you we need to stop buying so much food from buffets!" Waluigi raised his voice.

"It's better than being hungry!" Wario raised his voice back.

"Ok, we are going to cut this out." Toad pushed them out the cameras way.

**Goombario and Goombaria - Siblings**

"As Marios trusty sidekick i've been in adventure before sis which means I should take charge especially since im older!" Goombario smirked.

"Sure whatever you say." Goombaria rolled her eyes.

**King Boo and Boo - King and Maid**

"Haha I am so excited to be the villain of this game I'm going to sabotage everyone!"

Boo slapped King Boo. "No stop it."

"Yes mamn." King boo sniffled.

**Dixie and Diddy - Dating**

"I'm going to miss DK but at least I got my girlfriend Dixie here!" Diddy Kong smiled.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I will have fun sure I'm with you but I don't even want to be here!" Dixie rolled her eyes.

"Hey we could win this and be rich anything can happen!"

**Lemmy and Iggy - Siblings**

"We are going to have fun on this race right bro!" Lemmy said.

"Yes we can interact with nature and appreciate everything around us!" Iggy said.

"Yeah that isn't the point but whatever…"

**Peach and Daisy - Sisters**

"Ha too easy everyone here seems like lunatics you guys might as well just hand us the money!" Peach laughed

"Stop being cocky Peach! Who knows everyone here might do some surprising things!"

"Nah."

**Shy Guy and Bob Omb - Co-workers**

"We may be the under dogs but I promise we got skill!" Bob Omb pleaded.

"Yeah but all we do is sit at a desk all day what makes you think we will use our physical activity to win?"

I really don't know but we'll try!" Bob omb said.

"Whatever…"

**Petey and Piranha plant - Cousins**

"Dur, hello." Piranha plant laughed maniacally

"How can you even walk?" Petey questioned "You got a pipe under you and now apparently ever since you were a DLC for Smash Bros you are a walking creature."

"Shut up yellow!" Piranha plant answered back.

**Boom Boom and Pom Pom - Siblings**

"I can't wait to win that million dollars and throw it in my boss bowser's face that will teach him for replacing me for those stupid bunnies!" Boom Boom yelled.

"Shut up all you did was throw yourself across the room anyways at least I had a unique power!" Pom Pom smirked.

"Oh that's it!" The siblings got into a big fight!

**Toadsworth and E Gad - Friends**

"We might be old but we're smart that is what's going to take us to the end hopefully!" E gad proudly said.

"Yes but I'm also here to protect the princess!" Toadsworth stalkishly said.

"Oh no please don't let that be our downfall…" E gad facepalmed himself.

**Yoshi and Birdo - Dating**

"Yes this is gonna be so fun! If I win I'm going to spend it all on food! Hehehehe." Yoshi drooled.

"No we are going to use the money for responsible purchases not so you can only spend it on yourself." Birdo scolded him.

"You make things sound so boring…" Yoshi crossed his arms

"These are our 12 teams that will run across the world! Who will get eliminated first what relationships will break? Who will win the million? Find out this season on The Amazing Race Mario: Season 1!" Toad announced to the camera before facing the contestants. "Ok so let me explain the rules… There will be 9 legs. The 9 teams that are last n each of those legs are eliminated. We will continue this until the final 3 where the first place team will win 1 million dollars!"

Everyone cheered as Toad was pumping them up.

"On my marks… 3."

Boom Boom and Pom Pom were sweating.

"2…"

Peach looked confident while Daisy seemed worried.

"1…"

Everyone got in a running stance.

"GO!"

**EOC**

**I'm going to end it off here just so you guys know I'm here I don't know what happened the first time but I'll try and post around every two weeks. For new people this is a revamped version of my previous work. See y'all next week!**


	2. Hehe I like the color 4

"GO!"

All of the contestants ran as fast as they could. There was a clue box in front of them Dixie and Diddy were able to make it first.

"Look in…" Diddy read.

"The castle…" Boo read.

"To find…" Lemmy read.

"Your bags!" Yoshi finished.

"The contestants will look all over the interior of Peach's castle until they are able to find their bags that have a clue in it!" Toad explained.

"CMON LETS GO!" Peach yelled.

**Lemmy and Iggy - Currently 1st**

"Lemmy, we should look inside the painting!" Iggy pointed to the BoB Omb.

"You're right!" Lemmy jumped in.

"Hopefully we're right!"

"Hmmm… Follow them!" Wario jumped in as well.

"Ok." Walauigi followed his step brothers directions.

**Toadsworth and E gadd - just made it to the Bob Omb room**

"If I was a bag where would I be?!" Toadsworth contemplated than noticed Waluigi jump in the painting. "Haha!"

"Yes this will surely go on my studies of the Mushroom Kingdom!" E gaad wrote down in his notebook.

"Just jump in!" Toadsworth jumped in and E gadd followed.

**Lemmy and Iggy - currently in 1st**

"We found our bags now get the clue before anybody comes!" Lemmy ordered. Right on cue Wario and Waluigi spawned on the island.

"Haha! Let's go get the clue!" Wario laughed.

Right as Toadsworth and E gadd made it to the island Iggy ripped open their clue. "Route info…"

"The teams will have to make their way to the Chain chomps cage. It's going to be a pretty long hike for these contestants!"

"Lets go we have to get their first! Lemmy started running Iggy followed.

"Follow them!" Wario pushed waluigi to the ground.

"Why is he so rude…" Waluigi got up and patted himself down.

**Peach and Daisy and Rosalina and Paulina**

"Make your way to chain chomps cage!" Rosalina read.

"Ha, a weird space princess and a washed up mayor? Too easy!" Peach laughed.

Pauline glared at her.

"Um, we'll get going now bye!" Daisy pulled her away.

"Jerks." Pauline scoffed.

**Lemmy and Iggy - currently in 1st!**

"Yes! We're here first! Roadblock!" Lemmy read.

"A roadblock is a task where one member will have to do a specific challenge, in this roadblock the chosen team member will have to get a star from chain chomps cage but to make it in the cage they will have to make it past the chain chomp himself!" Toad explained.

"You're doing it!" Lemmy hid behind a rock.

Iggy looked up at the chain chomp growling. "I need a new change of underwear."

**Goombario and Goombaria**

"_As a team that is gonna be very overlooked I want to prove everybody wrong._" Goombario told the camera.

"It's in this painting, it's the only room we didn't look in!" Goombaria pointed out.

"Ok good!" they jumped in.

"Yeah let's jump into it as well!" Diddy told Dixie.

"Ok!" They followed.

**Wario and Waluigi - currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock, hmmmm… You're doing it Waluigi!"

"What! You have more fat! The chomp bites wouldn't hurt as much!" Waluigi yelled.

"That is terrible logic but you know what I don't care because obviously you're too scared!"

"Aw man…" Waluigi sighed.

Iggy decided to climb up the hill and jump down and make it to the cage safely but the chain chomp was too smart and hit Iggy. "That was hard…"

**Yoshi and Birdo **

"Well, this is our last room." Yoshi sighed. The Other teams walked in and they all jumped in the painting thinking the same thing.

"Make your way to Chain chomp." Boo read.

**Toadsworth and E gadd - currently in 3rd**

"Where is this Chain chomp?" E gadd was looking around.

"I think we're lost…" Toadsworth rolled his eyes.

"Sigh…" E gadd facepalmed himself once again.

**At the roadblock**

Wario decided to go straight up and get the star and snuck behind the chomp surprisingly it worked and the step bros were able to get the clue.

"HAHA! I didn't even have a plan!" Wario cheered.

"Yeah you're lucky it was licking its-"

"Woah, this is PG Waluigi let's not get in trouble!" Wario scolded him.

Before they knew it a clue came out of nowhere.

"Hike your way to the top of the mountain." Waluigi read.

"Bob ombs battlefield is home to the king of Bob Ombs if you want to make it all the way up and see him you will have to hike up a big hill this could greatly affect the team placings!" Toad explained.

"Let's get a move on!" Wario yelled.

**Peach and Daisy - currently in 3rd**

"YES! This sounds so fun! Move out my way sister." Peach shoved Daisy out the way.

"Shes so stupid! 'Move out my way sister!' Like what's her deal!" Daisy contemplated.

Pauline and Rosalina showed up to the Roadblock next.

"You want me to do it? I'm good with these types of things!" Rosalina said.

"Sure!" Pauline felt relieved she didn't have to do the challenge.

**Bob omb and Shy guy - currently in 4th**

"_It's great having a team member know where he's going… We managed to go from last to 5th!"_ Shy guy said to the camera.

"Roadblock. You do it Shy guy I don't really have any hands and I don't know why that matters but it does sooo." Bob omb explained.

"Ok… Just because you are the reason we made it here fast anyways!" Shy guy said.

Meanwhile Iggy was still struggling to get the star and Peach was able to get the star.

"Too easy! That little wuss couldn't handle me!" Peach held the clue proudly.

"What how? You know what nevermind let's just continue!" Daisy said.

**Boom Boom and Pom Pom **

"Like OMG where is this stupid dog!" Pom Pom complained.

"I really don't know sis but we need some directions... Quick!" Boom Boom walked up to a Bob omb that was really old and looked like he lived there his whole life. "Hey mister I don't mean to waste your time but do you happen to know where the chain chomp is? There's really no instruction of how to get there or what the area is named!"

"Oh yeah it's up that bridge then take a left!" The Bob omb told the siblings.

"Thanks! I don't really know why we didn't decide to look up there but whatever."

"Yes good job we got this!" Pom Pom celebrated.

**King Boo and Boo and Yoshi and Birdo - Currently tied for 6th**

"My king, we are doing horrible but we can fly through the chain chomp this game is amazing!" Boo cheered.

"Aw not fair!" Yoshi whined. "I guess I will do it."

Meanwhile it seems that Rosalina was deciding to tame the chain chomp and it worked. Rosalina got her star/clue and waved goodbye to the Chain Chomp. "He's so nice when you get to meet him!"

"Good job! Let's go follow the two teams ahead of us!" Pauline cheered.

"Oh no…" Lemmy sighed.

**Boom Boom and Pom Pom and Toadsworth and E gad - Currently tied for 6th**

"Yes finally!" Toadsworth cheered.

"That took quite a while but this challenge doesn't seem too easy for us, I think we are screwed. E gad sighed.

"I'll do it but I don't know if I'll make it out alive!" Toadsworth admitted.

Meanwhile at the roadblock everyone was struggling except for Boo who floated into the chain chomp by disappearing to get through the clue.

**Dixie and Diddy - Currently in 8th**

"I'll do it, but oh man am I scared!" Diddy Kong started shivering.

"Oh go do it!" Dixie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever it's not like you are wanting to do it...

**Wario and Waluigi - Currently in 1st**

"This is so hard!" Wario was crawling on the hiking trail.

"Get up you fat loser!" Waluigi started kicking Wario.

"We're gonna lose our lead if you keep kicking me!"  
**Petey and Piranha plant and Goombario and Goombaria - Last!**

"_We might not get much screen time especially with my stupid cousin making me do all the work while he sleeps!" _Petey growled.

"Roadblock." Goombario read. "I'll do it."

It was back to Shy guys turn instead of sneaking in, he decided to tie a knot with chain chomps chain and hurried in and got their star/clue.

"Wow dude! How did you do that?" Bob Omb asks.

"I spent my life in the boy scouts. I'm kind of good at these things. The first time I was just scared at getting close but I decided this time it would be good to try." Shy guy explained.

"Well that's great but we might wanna go!" Bob omb and Shy guy ran to the mountain.

Next in line was Yoshi who flutter jumped over the chain chomp but the chain chomp grabbed its tail.

"Oh shoot! This is bad!" Birdo was at the sideline watching.

Yoshi decided to kick the chain chomp in the eye and the chain chomp wailed in pain as Yoshi got the star/clue.

"Yes good job!' Birdo cheered as they ran up to the mountain

**Peach and Daisy - currently in 2nd**

"Ew look it's those second class princesses!" Peach saw the Rosalina and Pauline duo walking up behind them.

Pauline sighed "I'm not here to fight Peach. I just want the million and we don't have to talk to each other."

"Yeah Peach, lets just go, we need to catch up to the fat slobs!" Daisy said.

"Fine but we're making it up there first!" Peach yelled and started running up the mountain.

Rosalina shook her head as Pauline followed Peach.

**Wario and Waluigi - currently in 1st**

"Yes! We're at the top! It's a Detour fight or flight!" Waluigi read.

"In this detour you either fight or flight. In fight you will have to fight the boss of this level King Bob Omb by knocking him out and every time a team defeats him he respawns for the next team. In flight teams will have respective cages for their teams they will have to finish a puzzle by sliding pieces around to get our logo right. Once you finish the puzzle you have to untie the knot from the lock and open the lock with the key. Once you open the cage you get your clue.

"Wario, let's do flight! I can't fight!" Waluigi pleaded.

"Yeah, You're right. Flight it is then." Wario rolled his eyes.

**Back at the roadblock..**

E gad was next in line as he snuck through and was able to get the star/clue.

Next in line was Boom Boom who decided to try the same tactic but failed.

Diddy Kong And Petey both completed it due to Diddy's agileness and Petey's strength.

**Placings so far**

**1st - Wario and Waluigi**

**2nd - Peach and Daisy**

**3rd - Pauline and Rosalina**

**4th - King Boo and Boo**

**5th - Bob Omb and Shy guy**

**6th - Yoshi and Birdo**

**7th - E Gad and Toadsworth**

**8th - Diddy and Dixie**

**9th - Petey and Piranha plant**

**Goombario and Goombella, Lemmy and Iggy, and Boom Boom and Pom Pom are struggling at the roadblock**

**Peach and Daisy and Pauline and Rosalina - currently tied for 2nd**

"Fight Definitely." Peach said and Daisy nodded.

"Flight." Pauline said.

**Boo and King Boo - currently in 4th**

"This game is too easy! We can either fight or Flight so let's fight! Lets just throw him off the mountain or something." King Boo smirked.

Boo chuckled. "Yeah! This million is going to be easy earnings!"

**Wario and Waluigi - currently in 1st**

"Oh how I always wanted to do this!" Wario and Waluigi got put in the cage by Mario.

"Ugh, at least we're in the game." Wario rolled his eyes.

Mario ignored him as Pauline and Peach came over.

"I'm guessing you guys are doing this challenge?" Mario smiled.

"Yeah." Pauline nodded her head.

"Ok come in this cage." Mario pointed to the cage with their names on it.

Wario and Waluigi meanwhile were working on the puzzle.

"This is pretty hard!" Waluigi started sweating.

"There are plenty of options for this puzzle, it's fine!" Wario punched him in the shoulder.

**Back at the roadblock..**

"Come on Iggy! I know it's hard, but we're in the bottom three now!" Lemmy cried.

"_This was really hard for me and I might be the reason we go home.." _Iggy admitted.

Iggy was up next and he decided to try something new. Instead of sneaking in he decided to taunt the chain chomp by pretending to take a hit and then run and grab the clue.

"Yes! Finally! Lemmy cheered.

"Lets go man!" Iggy cheered.

"Let's do the same thing." Goombario said.

Goombario attempted the same trick and it worked out for him. Same with Boom Boom so now the roadblock has been finished for all teams.

**Yoshi and Birdo and Shy guy and Bob omb - currently tied for 5th**

"Flight.." Yoshi said. Birdo agreed.

"Let's do flight since we're smart and not strong.." Shy guy sighed and shed a tear.

"Um, ok?" Bob omb looked confused.

Peach and Daisy were in the middle of the fight with King Bob omb Peah decided to kick the king in his… Private area and took advantage of him wincing in pain pushing him off the hill. Luigi walked up and gave them their clue

"Thanks Luigi!" Daisy began to read the clue. "Make your way back to the entrance of Peaches Castle. You will have to tell the Bob bomb you saw at the beginning that you wanna go back and go through his portal. I will be waiting at the pitstop."

"Yes! We're going to be first!" Peach cheered for once.

There are four teams at the flight detour and one team getting ready for their fight.

**E gad and Toadsworth and Petey and Piranha plant - currently tied for 8th**

"Flight of course." E gad said.

"I'll fight, you stay back and watch!" Petey demanded Piranha Plant.

"Done!" Pauline and Rosalina finished their puzzle. " Rosalina start untying our knot!"

"Waluigi we got!" Wario started to untie the knot.

**Peach and Daisy - currently in 1st**

Peach and Daisy were rushing towards the mat cheerfully.

Toad gave them a smirk, "Peach, Daisy, You guys are 1st place."

The duo cheered that they are still in the race.

"Not only that you guys get two rewards. First the express pass so you can skip a roadblock or detour in the race once until the final 4. Your other gift is an all expense paid trip to Green hill zone!"

Peach and Daisy kept cheering gratefully.

**Back at the detour**

The last three teams to finish the roadblock finally got to the detour

"Fight, we can't use our legs on the knot!" Goombario sighed.

"Fight." Boom Boom said.

Soon enough the game has gotten intense. Now instead of one group leading the other, every team was in a cage or getting ready to battle it's anybody's game and everyone knows it.

Boo and King Boo were able to get through their fight and got their clue. They cheered and ran to the pitstop. Meanwhile Pauline and Rosalina got their cage open and gratefully they were able to grab their clue.

Wario was struggling on his knot as Bob Omb and Shy Guy got their cage open.

"Yes! We're doing way better than I expected!" Shy guy cheered.

Wario just showed more signs of anger as his palms got sweaty and he was starting to turn red. Yoshi and Birdo laughed at this sight as they opened their cage.

"Take this!" Petey threw King Bob Omb off the hill. "That was too easy!"

A team was running up to Toad.

"Boo and King Boo… You guys are second place."

The ghost duo began to cheer and celebrate.

"Is what I would say is if you haven't cheated on the roadblock! You can't use your powers for the challenge since you went through the chain chomp it counts as using your powers since you can decide when to go invisible or not as we can see you right now and you're not in your invisible stait. Since you used your powers you will have a 30 minute penalty." Toad explained.

King Boo and Boo stared in shock as Pauline and Rosalina came over.

"Pauline and Palutena… You guys are 2nd place."

King Boo and Boo shook their heads in disbelief as the two friends hugged each other.

**Back at the roadblock**

Wario was finally able to get the knot undone and the step brothers finally got their cage open.

Meanwhile Lemmy, Dixie, and Toadsworth were all working on their puzzle.

Boom Boom was able to knock King Bob Omb off the mountain as Pom Pom watched which meant there were only four teams still at the roadblock.

Back at the pitstop teams were coming in as King Boo and Boo watched in despair only having 10 minutes left on their limit.

"Shy guy and Bob Omb… You guys are third!" Toad congratulated.

"Wow! I just can't believe it. We will definitely remember this as we keep moving forward this game." Shy guy proudly said.

"Move over TWO more teams are coming." Toad told them and they listened.

"Yoshi and Birdo and Petey and Piranha plant… You two are tied for 4th but I don't really like ties so you guys decided it by a rock paper scissors match." Toad gave them a smirk.

"Got it." They both said as they put their hands out and played. Yoshi held out paper and Petey held out scissors.

"Congratulations Petey and Piranha plant, you guys are 4th and Yoshi and Birdo you guys are 5th!"

"Hehe I like the color 4 it tastes like a Y." Piranha plant dumbfounded everyone in the area, even King Boo and Boo.

**Back at the roadblock**

Goombario and Goombaria were battling the King Bob Omb.

"We have to find a way to get this thing off the hill! Goombaria stand over there"

Goombario listened and the King started running towards her and kicked her off the mountain.

"That's not how it was supposed to go…" Goombario started sweating.

**Back at the pitstop**

"Wario, Waluigi, you guys are sixth!" Toad looked at King Boo and Boo. "Your time limit is over. You guys are 7th."

The duo, annoyed, got on the mat and walked off.

**Back at the roadblock**

"Yes!" Lemmy got their cage open and got their clue.

"God darn it! This is getting close Diddy hurry up on that knot!" Dixie screamed.

"Boom Boom and Pom Pom… You guys are 8th." Toad said

"Not that good but we will get better." Boom Boom reassured.

"Yes!" Diddy finally got his cage open.

"Woohoo!" Toadsworth cheered after his cage opened.

**Back at the pitstop**

"Lemmy, Iggy, you guys are 9th." Toad said.

"That's sad. Hopefully we can do better." Lemmy said.

"Ugh! We're the only team here! I think it's over for us…" Goombaria yelled up the mountain.

"Yeah! Just come up here I already gave up fighting him!"

**Back at the pitstop**

"Dixie and Diddy you guys are 10th!" Toad said. "Toadsworth and E Gadd you guys our 11th."

"We were so close to getting out we're gonna have to step up our game." Toadsworth sighed.

**Back at the Roadblock**

Toad walked up the mountain and saw Goombario and Goombaria sitting on the edge.

"Goombario, Goombaria, you guys are last and are out of the race."

"You know this game wasn't made for us, we aren't physically cut for this race and we just figured out but at least we can say we tried." Goombario sighed.

"You two will be escalated down by a helicopter." Toad noticed their bruises.

"Thank you." Goombaria thanked Toad as they got into the helicopter and the screen faded black.

**Eoc**

**So for the elimination I felt realistically this is what should have happened and probably was expected but after this I don't think anything is predictable. This chapter took longer than expected sadly. I'm just not as motivated to finish as there is another series I'm planning on. This does not mean I'm not gonna finish this. I might attempt to make these series at the same time but if you really wanna know this planned series it's a survivor series and I got lots of seasons planned. So far 23 seasons are planned. I feel I will mainly be doing Survivor after this season but if I feel like it I might do a second season of this. Private message me if you have any season ideas for survivor and feel free to review how you thought about this episode. Stay safe out there!**


End file.
